


Ride 'em, cowboy

by armillarysphere



Series: Wild Wild West [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Plot What Plot, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Williams hadn't envisaged his day going quite like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'em, cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept my sincerest apologies for this XD

Sheriff Williams hadn't envisaged his day going quite like this when he awoke early this morning, rising with the sun to make sure his horse was tendered to, before washing and dressing, pinning his star to his chest as he checked his reflection in the glass. He'd run a hand over the whiskers on his chin and contemplated the razor on the dresser next to his hair oil, but decided against it. Now, as he looks at the reddened skin around Lieutenant McGarrett's mouth, he wonders if that was maybe the wrong decision. It's not going to stop him from kissing McGarrett - Steven - and it's not going to stop him from biting his way down McGarrett's chest as he pushes aside his uniform. The stiff wool scrapes against his skin in much the same way as his whiskers do against McGarrett's; not that he can hear over the pounding of blood in his ears.

The garrison had been unoccupied since Daniel Williams had first arrived in town, only a few months after he'd arrived in New York from Ireland. He'd left his family to chase after a woman, and hadn't that ended well? Now he was stuck here, made Sheriff after a fight that had left him with a permanent limp, with a troop of soldiers making trouble in his town. Ordinarily he's happy to let the girls over at the house on the corner do their thing as long as they keep the peace, but when there are drunken soldiers falling out onto the street in the middle of the night, making all kinds of ruckus, then he's bound by his duty to throw them in a cell for the night. Of course, the fact that he only has one cell at his disposal ties his hands a little. Much like McGarrett's are right now, the handcuffs he'd slapped on him had been more for show as he led him away from the others, he'd known McGarrett wasn't stupid enough to make a run for it. Well, he hadn't known, but he'd hoped well enough.

How that got to McGarrett cuffed to his bedpost, the Sheriff's not entirely sure, but it's working out just fine, in his opinion as he reaches over to grab his hair oil. He pours himself a palm full and grabs McGarrett's dick, slicking him up good and well before he shucks off his pants and sits astride him, feeling the hot length rub up against his backside, the blunt head nudging behind his balls. Williams takes a deep breath and grabs his own erection with his still slippery hand, giving himself a few moments of pleasure in full view of McGarrett's long-lashed gaze. When he gets to the point that's almost too far, he bends forward and takes McGarrett's mouth yet again, listening to the creak of the bedframe as McGarrett strains against his bindings. Williams bites his lip and leans back again, getting McGarrett's cock into position before sinking down on it, letting the burn and the stretch eat him up from the inside, until his body is aflame.

He calls out to the heavens as McGarrett bucks his hips, a stallion with sweaty skin glistening in the lamplight. He braces his hands on the wall above McGarrett's head and rocks back and forth, taking himself in hand again in time with the jerks of McGarrett's body underneath him. He rides the Lieutenant good and hard, until he can see stars without looking out of the window and the fire inside him has faded to embers. McGarrett's face is streaked with dirt and cum when Williams looks down at him, his bared chest heaving with each labored breath. He's still hard inside Williams' ass, and it only takes a few last motions of Williams' body to have him exploding with ecstasy, his neck arching backwards as he throws his head into the pillows.

Williams falls to one side shortly after, heart still racing as he breathes hard into the quilt beneath them. McGarrett's smirking now, again, cuffs rattling once more.

"Next time, you don't have to arrest me first."

"Next time?"

"Yeah. Next time."


End file.
